bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keetongu
Keetongu was the name of an individual Rahi who was the last remaining member of his species. History Early history The History of Keetongu and his species remains largely vague. As they were an intelligent species of Rahi, it is likely that they were created by the Brotherhood of Makuta. It is also known that Keetongu's species shared an island with the Tahtorak prior to their island being invaded by the Visorak hordes. This event left Keetongu as the soul survivor of his species. Metru-Nui Keetongu later ended up on Metru-Nui following the destruction of his home island. He then migrated to Ko-Metru and hid in the Ko-Metru Hideaway. He stayed there until the Toa Hordika and Rahaga Norik began searching for him. They approached him for help in a battle against the Visorak, who had recently arrived in Metru-Nui. In addition, the Toa Hordika's leader, Vakama, had become corrupted and sided with the Visorak instead. Keetongu agreed to offer them his help and attended the Battle of Metru-Nui, in which he scaled the side of the Coliseum in hopes of confronting Sidorak and Roodaka, who were the leaders of the Visorak Hordes. Sidorak attempted to dislodge him with bursts of energy from his Herding Blade but his accuracy was not good enough to strike Keetongu. In the end, Roodaka struck him with a blast of Shadow energy from her Catcher Claw. Keetongu then fell from his perch and landed in the Coliseum. When Sidorak and Roodaka inspected Keetongu they found he was still alive. Roodaka then betrayed Sidorak and tricked him into his death as Keetongu managed to crush him to death. Towards the end of the battle, the Visorak were scattered and the city was saved from the Visorak threat. As the Toa journeyed to Mata Nui, Vakama decided to return for the Kanohi Vahi. Keetongu sensed the pressence of a Makuta. This particular Makuta turned out to be Teridax, who attacked Keetongu. The Rahi was greatly beaten in the battle. His Rhotuka Launcher Compartment in his chest was jammed closed by SHadow Energy and he was knocked unconsious. He may well have been killed in this state had Vakama not been able to trigger an explosion that distracted Teridax. Keetongu recovered from these injuries and resided in Metru-Nui to help rebuild the city and protect the Rahaga and Turaga Dume. Several years later, he took part in an attack against a small uprising of Visorak who threatened the Rahaga and Dume. He managed to win this battle by absorbing all of their spinners and firing them back at them. Destiny War Some time later, Keetongu left Metru-Nui to help other victims of the Visorak and ended up joining the Order of Mata Nui. He recently accompanied Helryx to the shores of Nynrah as she used her Mask of Psychometry to try and trace any sources of Energuzed Protodermis that the Order did not know of. She found the location of the Energized Protodermis Entity and the two headed towards it. When they arrived, they encountered several Half Matoran-Half Rahi creatures and later the Energized Protodermis Entity. There was a short conversation before it tried to engulf them in its Energized Protodermis essance. Luckily a Kanohi Olmak was activated and Vezon stepped through. Helryx and Keetongu stepped thorugh it and esacped, leaving Vezon to be engulfed by the Energized Protodermis. Coincidentally, they ended up in the 'Core Processor' of the Mata Nui robot. Axonn, Brutaka, Makuta Miserix, The Toa Hagah, and Zaktan were also present at this stage to battle Teridax. However, the Makuta broken Zaktan's container and killed him, put the Toa Hagah in an illusion, trapped Miserix in a painting, then teleported Axonn, Brutaka and Keetongu to several different islands in the Southern Island Chain. Axonn managed to reunite with Brutaka and return to Metru-Nui but Keetongu was not mentioned since. It is known that he is currently alive and it has been confirmed that he participated in helping other victims of the Visorak Venom but these details of his recent actions are vague. Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax received created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shelters. It's unknown if Keetongu took shelter or continued his quest, but he survived the impact with Bota Magna. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Keetongu had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. Keetongu is currently residing there. Set Infomation Keetongu was released in 2005 with set number 8755. This set contained 203 pieces. Keetongu could also be combined with Roodaka to create the combiner model of The Shadowed One, with Sidorak to make the combiner model of Sentrakh, and with both Sidorak and Roodaka to make the combiner model of Voporak. Appearances *Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows *The Dweller Report *Destiny War *Dwellers In Darkness Trivia *Keetongu parts are used to form The Shadowed One, Sentrakh, and Voporak. See Also *Gallery:Keetongu Category:Rahi Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:Matoran Universe Category:2005 Sets